The Shadow of Duel Academy
by WelshDragon18
Summary: This is something I came up with hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

We find Alaster Kuro Wolf walking towards the Duel Academy Entrance Exam Stadium to enter for Duel Academy, and he decides to cut through the local park he pumps into none other then Yugi Moto The King of Games and he said " **Who are you young man. "** Then Alaster says " **Hello Mr. Moto my name is Alaster Kuro Wolf it's a pleasure to meet you.** " Yugi then said " **Nice to meet you as well Alaster, but I also have something to give you.** " Then Yugi handed a card face down to Alaster when he grabbed he then felt a very powerful roar with in his mind but then heard a ding dong of the clock and realized that he was going to be late for the entrance exam for Duel Academy Alaster said " **Thanks for the card Mr. Moto hope you have a great rest of the day.** " Then as Yugi was walking away he heard a tiny chirping on his right shoulder and noticed winged kuriboh and Yugi said " **Winged Kuriboh what are you doing here and he pulled out his deck and noticed his Egyptian God Card which was Silfer The Sky Dragon was missing and pulled out his phone and gave Kabia a call telling him about Silfer.** "

Seto Kabia was working in his office when he received a call from Yugi Moto and he said " **I gave my Egyptian God Card to a boy by the name of Alaster Kuro Wolf do you know the boy.** " Then Kabia said " **Moto you better have a good damn reason why my god-son has your Egyptian God Card.** " I said with a bit of a growl at the end, then Yugi said " **I had no clue that Alaster was your god-son if I did I wouldn't have given him my Egyptian God Card at all I swear I wouldn't have.** " Yugi said with a little bit of fear in his voice.

Meanwhile with Alaster he was running towards the Duel Academy Entrance Exam Stadium he saw the desk, and he high tailed it towards the registration desk so he could enter for the practical exam to enter Duel Academy but he saw a rail in his way so he powered more strength into his legs so he picked up speed and he jumped over the rail and landed in front of the desk and the receptionist asked " **Who might you be young man.** " She said and Alaster said " **My name is Alaster Kuro Wolf I am here for the Duel Academy Entrance Exam.** " He said in a kind voice slightly panting from the run the receptionist was checking her computer and found his name and she said " **Here your are Mr. Wolf your Duel Number is Thirteen please head on inside and wait for your number to be called.** " She said in a kind warm tone that brought a smile to Alaster's face.

Inside the Duel Hall Alaster was watching multiple duels in the corner of Alaster's right eye he noticed a beautiful girl around his age wearing the female version of the Duel Academy uniform and he was thinking to himself " _Next time I see Uncle Kabia I have to thank him for putting the girls uniform like that._ " ( AN: Also the person Alaster is seeing is Alexis just with a slightly larger bust size around Rias Gremory's Bust Size from High School DxD really good anime. ) Then the P/A went of and said " **Alaster Wolf please report to Duel Field Four please I repeat Alaster Wolf please report to Duel Field Four Thank you?** "

Alaster was walking down under where Duel Field Four was and grabbed his deck out from his deck box on his right hip and slide it into his Duel Disk and his Disk activated and the platform he was standing on was rising up and standing across from him was a tall man/woman and the person said " **My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler I am a Department Chair of Duel Academy who might you be young man.** " Crowler said with a haughty tone in his voice and Alaster said " **My name is Alaster Kuro Wolf its nice to meet you Professor Crowler, but why would a Department Chair like you want to Duel me in the first place.** " Alaster said with curiosity in his voice.

Crowler said " **Well someone has taken a interest in you so I will be using my personal deck against you.** " Crowler said with a normal voice and Alaster said " **Wow your personal deck wow excuse me Dr. Crowler but do you think I can start this Duel off.** " Alaster said with a polite tone and Crowler nod yes for Alaster to start and Alaster looked at his hand and noticed his starting hand he noticed SUPER QUANTUM RED LAYER, SUPER QUANTUM GREEN LAYER, AND SUPER QUANTUM BLUE LAYER ALONG WITH SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT AND DROP OFF IN HAND and Alaster said " **I draw he drew Super Quantal Fairy Alphan First I Special Summon Super Quantum Red Layer in ATK Mode.** " Then Crowler said " **How can you summon a level Five monster without a tribute.** " Alaster said " **I can special Summon Super Quantum Red Layer from my hand when I don't control a monster, next I am going to normal summon Super Quantum Green Layer in ATK Mode then I use Green Layers special effect whenever he is normal or special summoned I can special summon another Super Quantum or Quantal Monster from my hand I chose to special summon Super Quantum Blue Layer in ATK Mode then I use Blue Layer's effect whenever she is normal or special summoned I am allowed to add one Super Quant card from my deck to hand and I chose the Field Spell Super Quantal Mech Ship MagnaCarrier then I activate said Field Spell.** " Then Alaster continued with " **By sending One card in hand I am allowed to XYZ's summon a Super Quantal Mech Beast from my Extra Deck with only one overlay unit and I chose Red Layer to XYZ's Super Quantal Mech Beast MagnaLiger then I use Green Layer and XYZ's summon Super Quantal Mech Beast AeroBoros and then Finally Blue Layer XYZ's Summon Super Quantal Mech Best GramPulse, then I destroy my own Field Spell to special summon a greater monster then my three Mech Beasts Together I XYZ's Summon Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus in ATK Mode!** " I said in a really load voice ( Think of how the Zord from Power Rangers Ninja Storm Combines that's how Great Magnus if formed ) Alaster said " **I end my turn.** " Crowler gulped slightly looked at a monster that can easily match his Ancient Gear Golem but still have more ATK Points then my Golem and Crowler said " **I draw First I sent two cards and play the spell card heavy storm and destroy my two facedowns.** " When the two cards where destroyed they where trap monster's and Crowler said " **I sacrifice my two statuses of the wicked and summon a monster facedown and set two cards, and I end my turn.** " Then Alaster looked at Crowler funny and said " **Well my turn Draw! First things first I am going to start by playing the spell card Shard of Greed and with that I will end my turn.** " Then Crowler said " **Well then young scholar I will draw and then I will end my turn.** "

Then Alaster said " **I draw alright since I have Shard of Greed Activated it gains one shard counter and whenever I draw a card during my normal draw phase it gains a shard counter and I can destroy it if it gains two counters and I can draw two cards, then I summon CardCar D in ATK Mode but he won't be staying for long I sacrifice him to draw two cards now its your turn Professor.** " Then Crowler said " **I draw I will set one more card in DEF Position and end my turn.** " Alaster said " **All right draw now I destroy Shard of Greed, and draw two cards then I will set four cards and end my turn.** " Crowler said " **Alright young scholar I hate to be rude but we need to end this Duel Quickly, alright I draw.** " Then Alaster said " **Hold up Professor I will chain your draw with the Trap Card Drop Off what this little baby does is This card can only be activated when your** **opponent's draw phase. Your opponent immediately discards from their hand to the graveyard the card they drew.** " Crowler said " **Nicely played young scholar fine I will end my turn at that.** " Alaster suddenly got a very blood thirsty grin and that caused the girl Alaster saw to get very aroused, and she thought to herself " _How does this boy have such a dominating aura around him it feels like I want him to fuck me senseless._ "

Alaster said " **You want to end this Duel fast right Dr. Crowler, well here it is I draw I am activating my three facedown cards which is Super Quantal Mech Sword MagnaSlayer and equip it onto my Great Magnus and he gains ATK Points Equal to his Rank which is Rank Twelve and my Great Magnus is currently sitting at a total of 3600/3200 now his ATK Points are at 7200/3200 and I will have Great Magnus attack your facedown monster Dr. Crowler also you spells and traps don't affect Great Magnus unless Super Quant cards so this game is mine.** " Great Magnus shot forward attacking the facedown monster and it revealed Ancient Gear Golem, then Alaster said " **Thanks to MagnaSlayer Great Magnus can deal piercing damage. The Damage you will be taking is 4200.** "

As the holograms where fading clapping was heard, and Alaster turned around and he noticed his God-Father Seto Kabia and Yugi Moto. Alaster said " **Uncle Kabia when did you get here.** " and Kabia looked at his God-Son and said " **Alaster I was hear the entire time I am surprised you didn't summon the God Card Moto gave you, but still an amazing job.** "


	2. Chapter 2

We find Alaster sleeping on the Helicopter on the flight to Duel Academy with a blanket over his arms, and backpack so one takes it from him. Then there was a knocking sound at the door and Alaster woke up and decided to see who was bothering him from his nap and asked " **Who is it.** " The voice replied in a feminine tone " **I am Alexis Rhodes I want to talk can, I come in.** " The voice caused a shiver to go down Alaster's back and he thought " _Good God her voice is so sexy I almost got a boner from it._ " Alaster said " **Sure hang on.** " Alaster unlocked the door and a girl about a few inches shorter then him, but she was standing equal height with him since she is wearing heels ( JUST THINK OF ALEXIS FROM THE GX SERIES BUT WITH RIAS GREMORY'S QUEEN'S AKENO'S BUST SIZE BUT IN HER FALLEN ANGEL FORM. )

Alexis was looking at Alaster she was liking what she looking at he was standing a at the same height at her because of the high heels on but without them he is standing taller then her. He was wearing a Black Harley Davidson Motorcycle Jacket with a Midnight Blue T-Shirt and Faded Black Jeans and Silver Jordan's on his feet in the seat that he got up from was a Alabama Crimson Tide Slingover Backpack ( DO NOT DISS CRIMSON TIDE THEY ARE A GREAT COLLEGE FOOTBALL TEAM. ) Alexis asked " **How does it feel going to Duel Academy Alaster.** " She said with a charming smile on her face, and Alaster said " **It feels nice problem will be the snobby kids that bought there way into Obelsik Blue.** " I said with some venom in my voice, he noticed her flinch but Alaster said " **But those that actually earn there way into Obelsik Blue I actually respect them besides from what my God-Father said he plans on creating the Neo Version of the Three Dorms.** " I said in a calm tone

Alexis looked at Alaster and said " **Are you serious how to you apply for the Neo Dorms.** " She said in a surprising tone, then Alastor said " **I will show you when we get to Duel Academy.** " Alastor said with a calm tone in his voice, then the loud speakers " **If everyone would look out the right side of the window you will notice Duel Academy.** " Both Alaster and Alexis looked out the window ( Its pretty much like the Duel Academy expect half of the three domes have a stripe in the middle, that on the left side is the regular color then on the left side is a lighter color of each. )

The helicopter landed on the island everyone walked to the auditorium there wear chairs set up and Alastor noticed that his God-father Seto Kaiba, along with his parents ( LOOKS LIKE GIN AND TAO FROM DRAGONAUT JUST OLDER. ) There names are Vert and Miya Wolf they are the creatures of Wolf Duel Runner Industrial, then Alastor noticed someone with a dark red blazer and thought to himself " _That must be the Chancellor._ " Then the Chancellor said " **Welcome everyone to a new semester at Duel Academy, but for now I am going to hand it over to the owner of Duel Academy Mr. Seto Kaiba.** " Kaiba said " **Thank you Chancellor Sheppard, now everyone is wondering why I am here right well I noticed a slight drop in students but mainly from the Silfer Dorms and I can probably figure it that it must be done through bullying that is something I will not tolerate so I decided to create the Neo Dorms.** "

All the Silfer's where looking the Kaiba like he grew second head, then Kaiba said " **Well who would like to be the first person to enter the Neo Dorms.** " Everyone was looking around nobody wanted to get up, but then they noticed the guy who destroyed Professor Crowler walk up to the stage then followed up by none other than the Queen of Obelisk Blue herself Alexis Rhodes.

Then everyone noticed that Kabia was starting to chuckle because it started to creep them out because Kabia does not laugh at all, then Kaiba said " **Well I was not expecting you and Miss Rhodes at all Alastor.** " Then Alastor said these words that changed everything " **What do you expect God-Father Kaiba I hate the current Obelisk Blue's they used their families money and influence to get in there besides I want to have a Duel with you to prove that I am not using your influence as the owner of Duel Academy or my God-father.** " He said in a firm tone, both Vert and Miya Wolf where looking at there son with pride at what he was said then Kaiba said " **Very well Alastor lets go along with the Duel.** " He said in a surprised toned in his voice

Everyone went to the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena Kaiba was on the left side while Alastor is on the right side they both slide their respective decks into the deck slot then Alastor said " **God-Father don't you dare go easy on me just, because I am your God-Son!** " Alastor exclaimed loudly, then Kaiba smirked " **Oh I haven't even thought about so bring it on!** " Kaiba said in a confident voice

So both Duelist drew there hand of five cards and in Kaiba's hand was all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragon and Polymerization along with Mirror Force and Draining Shield, then with Alastor his hand had Gagaga Magican Gagaga Child Goblinburgh Galaxy Queen's Light and Fang of Critias then Alastor's eyes widened at the sight of that card, then he thought to himself " _Critias do you really want to go against your former master and my God-Father that badly._ " Alastor heard a positive roar in his head then Alastor said " **I draw!** " He said ( SCREW THE NO DRAWING ON FIRST TURN IN THE FANFICTION IT DOESN'T EXIST ) the card he got was Mirror Force then Alastor said " **First things first I am going to Normal Summon Goblinburgh in ATK Mode then I activate his effect by switching him to DEF I can Special Summon another monster I choose Gagaga Magican now I am activating a monster effect from hand I can special summon this monster if I control a Gagaga Monster I Special Summon Gagaga Child, then I activate Gagaga Magican's effect I can change his level once per turn between Level one too eight I choose Level eight then I am activating the spell card Galaxy Queen's Light since I control a Level seven or higher monster I can change all other monster's level to that same level I choose level eight next I build the overlay network and XYZ's Summon Number: 88 Gimmick Puppet Of Leo in ATK Mode Next I fusion summon with the Fang of Critias and Mirror Force in order to fusion summon Mirror Force Dragon in ATK Mode, now I activate Number 88's Effect by removing one overlay unit he gains one destiny counter if he gains two more I win this Duel and now I end my turn. "** Alastor was panting slightly because of all the talking he just did

Kaiba was looking at his God-Son in shock and pride, then Kaiba said " **I Draw!** " Kaiba was looking at his hand now he drew sword of revealing light and he thought to himself " _I can't do anything he one the moment he had Mirror Force Dragon on the field, I have no choice I have to give up._ " Kaiba said " **Alastor I am proud that you are my God-Son I am also doublely proud of how I can not do anything so I surrender.** " He said in a calm tone of voice, as he pushed his life point counter down giving Alastor the win

 **SORRY EVERYONE I AM ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE THAT'S WHY I AM PUTTING THE STORY AT THIS CLIFF HANGER HOW TO SEE YOU AGAIN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT AND SAFE CHRISTMAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

I just decided to work on my stories, its not fair to my loyal fans and readers. So what I am going to do is going to keep working on my stories, but can you please subscribe to my Youtube Channel aaronstone800 I really need the subscribers.


End file.
